


One Misstep

by easilyaddictedgirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Ill eventually tag all of the characters when they make their appearances, Vomiting, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyaddictedgirl/pseuds/easilyaddictedgirl
Summary: A simple mistake can cause a big difference. It's already been evident on multiple cases. Whether it's as small as getting a fever to having your child getting kidnapped by a cult leader, these all just took one measly misstep.





	1. Results of Getting Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I first started this since there wasn't a lot of fics released after Ray Route.
> 
> Annnnnd there's still isn't that much now.

In the end, the hot bath was a bad idea.

She already felt unwell when she woke up. But the notion was dismissed as it was buried from the mountain of thoughts running on her mind. And though she was hungry, she still had a lot of pondering left to consume.

Eventually, she knew she wasn’t feeling any better for just being inactive. And so she had to drag herself away from her bed. For she knew if she succumbed, the entire day would be spent on just lying and staring at the ceiling. But as soon as she got up and removed her blanket, she felt a sudden chill throughout her body. 

Is it cold today? She put her arms around herself to stop shivering.

But it didn’t seem like it since the bright sunny morning view of the garden is all she could see on her window. Maybe it was the air-conditioning in this room. So possibly... _he_ had someth-

 _No_. She shook her head.  She had to stop herself from finishing that sentence. She needs to stop thinking about him. That’s already what kept her from getting any proper sleep last night.

An idea suddenly came to mind. A hot bath would cure this cold feeling.

It did, as expected, but with her current condition, she needed the opposite of a hot bath.

Her hunger finally kept up to her whole body. And it was dangerous for her in this state. Usually, she misses some of her meals before and it turned out okay aside from a growling stomach. But for her not to eat when she’s either overworked, stressed, and sleep deprived, is another ordeal.

She wasn’t a sickly person but...she wasn’t exactly healthy either so when those three factors combine she always end up with a high fever.

She needs to eat, or just any kind of nourishment. She also needs to cool down her body, even just damp her face with a cold running water.

She doesn’t do any of those. She doesn’t think any of those.

Every movement from her body was sluggish and heavy as she slowly dried herself with a towel. Her body was as warm as her bedroom lamp. Any moment now she could pass out, melting herself on the cool bathroom floor and no one would even notice unless they kick down the locked door separating her from her bedroom.

Yet despite all this, the only thing she could think about while struggling to dress herself was Ray...or Saeran now as he calls himself.

The mirror in front of her reflected her disheveled self with her hair still wet and unkept and her blouse unbuttoned. But her clouded gaze was beyond her own reflection, drowning in the pool of her thoughts. 

It made sense. It _all_ made sense. She closes the first button.

Ray…always belittled himself. She tried so hard to make himself see that he is _so much more,_ She wanted him to realize that he is a bud already starting to bloom. She never gave up on that fact. She wanted to help him help himself. And to do those, she concluded, she had to find out the root that made him think those things.

Then she did. She closes the second button.

He mentioned vague things about his dark past. She knew he had cruel guardians; an abusive mother, a neglective father. She had suspicions on how bad they were just from Ray’s reaction to everything. His immediate regret to any small things, his constant apologizing, his very low self-esteem-- all of it were the result of his past and, she dearly hopes not, his present too.

But then Saeran came. She closes the third button.

Saeran is both thunder and lightning, the sudden storm that came out of nowhere. He was rough and aggressive. Every word that comes out from his mouth is a bullet intending to kill. At first glimpse, she thought that this must be his true personality, his true self that he hid from her for reality is too good to be true and the sweet and honest Ray was just a facade to lure her.

However, she didn’t spend all that thinking for nothing. She closes the last button.

Saeran is actually the storm that had been brewing inside of Ray this whole time. He is the thorn of Ray’s rising bud. His words weren’t to kill but to defend himself from others. Ray had the ball of insecurity while Saeran had the spikes to protect that. Ray is the passiveness when he was hurt as a child and Saeran is the reflection of the abuse he received.

They are both just one person dealing with trauma. She was done dressing.

She slowly turned around to exit the room but even the steady motion made her vision blur. Her head wasn’t prepared for the sudden dizziness.

One step, a headache impacts. She had to make himself see.

Another step, her every breath was fast and hot. They have to get out of here.

A slow small step, her knees were giving up on her. Ray...Saeran should know he’s free.

She doesn’t take any step, yet reaches for the doorknob still far away from her. She became unbalanced and then-

THUD

She collapses on the floor just a feet away from the door.  And right before her consciousness leaves her, she breathes softly, “Sae…ran...”

* * *

Annoying. 

The word kept on repeating in his mind and mouth. Saeran mutters it with a foul frown playing on his lips.  His eyebrows scrunched together as he glared at his phone.

His toy wasn’t online yet. And it was already noon. He taps furiously on his stupid phone. He didn’t want to waste time to call her yet he did, on multiple occasions. But all he got was her ugly voice on voicemail. Saeran tried so many times not to catapult his mobile device straight to the wall. 

It was infuriating. She was his toy, his own play thing. And now is his free time to play with her. So why wasn’t she online since this morning? Why didn’t she answer his calls? She was always so eager to talk to him. He knows this. He knows she’s still waiting for that marshmallow boy to come back. That silly little hope she has keeps her in check.

But maybe she finally became smart and figured that silly little Ray is never coming back. Saeran is here to stay so...possibly, was she ignor-

 _No_ . He threw away the thought. She doesn’t have the right to do that. He’s sure that she wouldn’t even _dare to think_ of doing that. He knows she’s afraid of him. He manages to make her shiver every time he’s confronting her. She tries to be stern to him yet Saeran hears the faltering in her words. The hacker ensured to also strike fear in her heart to keep her in check.

He roughly pushes himself from his desk and stands up. Enough with the thinking, it’s just worsening the stupid headache he has.

He turns swiftly and heads toward the exit.

It was time to visit his toy and bring his gift of punishment. This thought should be amusing but the frown he had never left his lips.

He didn’t bother knocking. His patience was already running thin. The door was slammed open. With no warnings, he roared, “Where the hell are y-”

He stopped midway when he saw the room empty and no trace of life. As soon as he stepped inside, that irritating scent flooded his senses. His headache pounded loudly and it added to his frustration.

”You better show up, Princess! There’s a whole lot of hell to pay for your insubordination!” Saeran barked as he frantically searched around the room.

Not under the bed, not inside the closet nor behind the curtains. His nose was swimming in her scent as he made contact with each part of her room. Where could she be? She couldn’t escape. There’s absolutely no way how. He kept her in a lock down.

He finally noticed the door to her bathroom. Tsk, he was so obsessed in finding her that he didn’t even think properly. He blames her for getting him so worked up. There is no excuse that could ever save her when she sees him. 

He stomped towards the damn door and wasted no time in grabbing and twisting the knob.

It was locked.

“Really…” he gritted before violently rattling the doorknob. He then brought one hand up and banged continuously with such intensity. “Open the fucking door, you airhead!” 

“You’ll wish to be dead if you don’t!” He snarled, still banging on the surface even as pain was crawling to his fist.

There wasn’t any kind of response from the other side--not even a pin drop but he wouldn’t know that since his shouting and banging occupied the whole room. The hacker had no patience left. He doesn’t care whatever the fuck the girl was doing behind this door, he was going to break in no matter what.

Yet he announces his countdown.

“I’m going to break this door in _one…_ ” he threatens as he took a step back.

“ _Two-”_ he readies his momentum and lifts up his left leg.

“THREE!-”

He kicks the door open with all his might. 

The force was so hard that it had to swing back closed in just a blink of an eye. But it was already unlocked so the job is done. 

Saeran took a quick intake of breath before forming a grin void of humor, “Hey toy. Do you have any idea what trouble you made?”

The door creaked open and a speech of insults and threats were already mentally prepared.

But nothing could have ever prepared the hacker on the sight that befell on him.

And for the first time in Saeran’s life, even for just a second, his mind was in unified silence.

Shock was the first thing that hit him. For as soon as the second was gone, his throbbing headache wanted--is _begging_ to surface vigorously and take over his body. But Saeran fought--is _fighting_ so hard against it.

Not now. Not _now, Not now._

Saeran somehow managed to let out a weak laugh. “Hey....stop it.”

He still hasn’t approached her… yet every bit of his body is screaming to get near her already.

Saeran cautiously walks toward her. With each step he took, his insides were churning on multitudes of conflicting feelings and other things. 

(His mother slowly walks towards him when he’s down and curled into a ball. She reeks of that stench, her insides must be churning all the alcohol she drunk.)

Saeran looms right above her. He couldn’t see her face planted on the floor. He stutters empty words, “Hey…. why are you just laying there? Why are you so weak…?” 

(His mother is just right above him. He hides his head further and doesn’t dare to look up to her face. She slurs the same old venomous words, “You’re just laying there again….why are you so useless? Why are you so weak?”) 

His headache is on the verge on breaking him. Yet Saeran needs to stand--is _still standing_ ...right _here_ and right _now_.  His stomach is doing somersaults to him. He tries to speak yet he chokes back his words, something...something else inside of him is rising up.  

Upon realizing what it was, Saeran stumbles out of the way to a different direction, leaving the woman behind him untouched. He reaches for it and immediately-- 

(His mother is groaning in displeasure, complaining about a headache. She tries to attack him verbally again yet she chokes back on her words. She bends forward just right above him with her hand pressed against her stomach. She’s making such weird gagging sounds.  Saeran couldn’t help but feel something else is coming up.

Once he realized what’s happening, it was too late. His mother with no second thought--)

\--throws up all he could on the toilet. 

(--vomits all her stomach’s contents over him.)

His body convulses as acid makes its way through his throat to spill outside. He kept on gagging until he could feel his stomach empty, until his mind stopped reliving the past.

He flushes his vomit and memories-- _all_ of it spiraling down to hopefully never to be seen again.

There’s still that disgusting taste left in his mouth. He still can’t fully get rid of it for now but he will, sometime soon in one way or another.

His knuckles returned  to its color as he released his solid grip from the toilet seat. He was still breathing hard as he finally slid away to try to compose himself.  

The chance wasn’t given to him as his throbbing headache immediately came right after. Just when he thought his brain was finally done remembering, a dam filled with blurred faces and memories broke free into his mind.

He screamed in agony.

Flashes of memories swimmed around his head yet he couldn’t even catch a single one. The pain kept on drilling his mind down through to his sight and hearing. He couldn’t see or hear anything. But he is overwhelmed by the blinding and deafening pounding of everything all at once. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Both his hands were holding his head so tightly, trying to grasp on the remaining sanity he had...as himself. But the attempts were futile, from the start he never had himself. He was always fighting, never had a true peace of mind except when… 

He was with _her_...as Ray.

He blinks his eyes slowly and takes a peek at the woman in mind.  She never left him. She’s still there...unconscious.

With the remaining energy he had, he tries to crawl towards her. His mind getting more shambled as he nears her. He..he doesn’t even know who he is anymore. Ray or Saeran, it doesn’t matter. He was just someone desperately reaching out to another person.

One hand and a knee forward, his body follows. His mind craves to see her.

Another step closer, his panting never ceased. Every cell in his body needs to get  to her.

An arm to pull himself forward, his knees do not. A wish he never dared to say out loud, of paradise with both of them being free from all, threatens to leave his lips.

He reached her. He doesn’t know how he did but here he was right above her, on his own.  

His eyes were heavy, his consciousness would leave him any minute now. Yet both his arms cooperate to lift her and hold her close. He feels small even when she’s the one crushed between his embrace. She was warm against him and she shouldn’t be. A surge of guilt runs through him making him choke a sob of apologies.

He was slipping away yet he dearly whispers her name. 

And with that, they both fell to the floor.

.

.

.

Unknowingly, right at the door, a robed figure removes his hood to reveal a teal mop of hair.


	2. The Result of Poor Voice Regulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V does a lot of thinking. Done properly is a gift. Done properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time check 2:09 am, ill check maybe tom for mistakes lmao have u guys seen the new incredibles trailer

 

The sun splayed hues of oranges across the sky, telling the world its goodbye. V silently says his farewell and promises to patiently wait for its presence until morning comes. He turns back from the window and returns to his patients.

Both in slumber with their steady rise and fall of their chests, they miss out on the colorful display the sun offers. V leaves them undisturbed, the sun already had enough audience.

A sudden vibration breaks his contemplation.

Reaching out to his pocket, he knew beforehand a new chatroom of questions has opened. V wonders how long he could keep them away from the dark.

He quickly types the lame old excuses, answering some questions but averting most of them. Suspicion never left the chatroom. This is because the woman in question is still considered missing from their eyes.

Though he tells them she is safe with him, V questions if he himself even believes that. The signal is getting weak again. With the quickest gesture of assurance he could think of, the leader of RFA sends one last message before his connection becomes lost.

_Soon. I will tell you everything, soon._

But he knows that this was another empty promise.

The phone faded to black and was put back where it came from. V releases a tired sigh, his face in grimace. Everytime he hides away from his friends is a physical blow to him. But the vow to protect them from dismay and take everything on his shoulders keeps him standing.

Only he alone should suffer.

Coincidentally speaking of protection, one of his patient stirs in their place and blinks until their eyes are fully open.

“Are you finally awake? Do you need any food or water?” He inquires lightly, careful not to disturb the other sleeping figure.

He didn’t wait for her reply as he grabbed both and placed them near. MC slowly gets up. A damp white towel fell from her forehead. Her expression was dazed but once settled, she hands it to him.

“How do you feel?” V asks after taking the towel. She doesn’t look at him but croaks her response, “Better.”

He smiles softly at the news, “That’s really good.”

“You woke up a few times earlier. I’m not sure if you remember.”  He dumps the towel in the basin, “I gave you food you eagerly ate at once, some medicine and placed a wet towel on your forehead to relieve the fever you had.”

V continues while observing her closely, “Then afterwards, you rested. Thankfully, your temperature cooled down. But since you’re awake now, it’s better to drink some medicine again just to be sure it wouldn’t come back.”

He places the glass of water and medicine on the bed table beside her.

Throughout his explanation, MC never interrupted. When done, she opens her mouth to ask one question. At first, V expected some self-inquiry so-

“What about Saeran?”

-that initially caught him off guard. But then he could feel how MC was radiating concern just from this angle.

She turned her back on him, her full attention is towards her dozing companion. V can’t see her face but he knows she’s worried for she’s as clueless as he was when he first found Saeran passed out on the bathroom floor.

V walks to the other side of the bed, hovering above the boy.

“I think he threw up the elixir he drank and passed out next. He had some traces of vomit on his lips and cheek. Then, I carried and layed both of you on this bed. Saeran surprisingly woke up right after, he wasn’t lucid enough to recognize me but he still gulped some of the soup I gave you. He hasn’t woken up since but hopefully, that calmed his stomach.”

He finishes, bringing his hand on Saeran’s forehead, checking once more if he caught a fever .

The teal haired guardian also have some unsaid questions like why Saeran passed out with MC in the bathroom in the first place and how did the elixir affect him this time?

Admittedly, V supposed to secretly bring food to the starving woman until he saw a blur of bleached hair entering the room. He ceased his plan and he remained outside, disguising himself as someone Saeran ordered to follow him only when he’s called upon.

The other followers guarding the door never had suspicion. They hurriedly left the scene and eventually decided not to get involved when they heard Saeran loudly hollering and banging on surfaces.

When the room got disturbingly quiet, V almost hoped for the worst and prayed that Saeran wouldn’t do things he’d regret.

He unabashadley follows inside and when he saw the bathroom door opened, V rushed in without a second thought .

And this led to him where he was now.

“How are we not in trouble when the three of us stayed here for hours already?” MC asks again, petting Saeran’s head affectionately.

V feels that her succeeding questions will be all about Saeran’s well being.

“Well, about that…” He thinks of the words he was about to say, wondering if there was even a proper way to speak them out loud.

MC catches his hesitancy and looks at him, “So?”

He coughs and furtively glances away, “I told the other believers that you and Saeran would be… indisposed for the whole day, not to be disturbed.”

“Only I get to be inside, just to bring you what you need.” V hopes that she got what he’s implying. He doesn’t really want to explain this further.

“Indis..” She eyes the man besides her, his messy hair and small beads of sweat were trickling his forehead, “-posed?”

MC looks back on the towel floating on the basin and regards V’s clearly uncomfortable expression.

She also notices her disheveled appearance, her buttons in the wrong order and her hair surely a mess even without looking at it.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she blushes.

“Oh.”

To break the awkward silence clears his throat. “Anyway, do you feel much better now?”

MC ignores the fact this was the second time he asked the same question. “Yes, thank you so much.” She says with her eyes brimming with gratitude not only for herself but for the one sleeping beside her as well.

V suddenly darts his gaze to a different direction, his voice falters, “There’s really no need to thank me. I’m only doing what I should be.”

He peeks back and sees a frown upon her lips. “I...see.”

As if a switch has been turned, MC’s relaxed posture changes into stiff. Her face becomes blank, mouth in a tight line and back rigid. And like a hawk to a prey, her full attention is now solely on him.

V could feel her eyes trailing every movement he does. He drifts over the unconscious boy, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. And he awaits for the tide to come under that scrutiny.

“Hey V…” She calls his name, he perks up to meet her gaze. Her expression was genuinely curious as she pops another question, “How did you manage take care of us? Even I can barely do that myself.”

The question instantly played a film of memories in his mind, then releases a quick light-hearted chuckle.  As if he forgot the tense air, V fondly explains as he recalls a specific scene so vividly. “My mother used to do this to me when I was young. I don’t think I could ever forget my time with her. She has given me these precious memories. ”

He shifts his gaze towards Saeran and continues, “And in return, I learn and use those memories in helping others. Saeran..” An image of a frail redheaded boy squirming on a wooden church bed, begging to come home,strongly plays on his vision. “...was a sickly child. I always force him to stay in the church until he gets better, assuring him that I’m taking care of him faster so he could go home right away. We both know he doesn’t really want to go but he fears what might happen if he _doesn’t_ come back.”

A sudden soft velvety voice breaks his flashback. “You know it makes me wonder…”

She shifts her attention towards the sleeping boy, V could feel her words rolling at the tip of her tongue, ready to engage.

“If you cared for him so much, why would you let him be _here_?”

And the words shoot right through him.  He couldn’t do anything but stiffen, his blood cold as the overwhelming regret flowed within. But he had to bear it, this was his own doing.

Throughout, V never took his eyes off Saeran but this is the first time he actually looks at him. This moment, V is taking in all details on what Saeran is at the _present_. And what had changed? How is he different from the young boy he took in years ago?

The answer, of course V knows, is nothing. This boy is still lost and seeking help, broken and needed to be fixed. And V is still there, standing by, doing his best but his best isn’t the right thing for the boy. A cycle of hurt had always been there. He once thought he could end it but here he is now with the victim he failed to save since the start.

“I…” His voice croaks as guilt spreads to every cell in his body, V manages to swallow a little of it away just to speak up, “Rika and I were both responsible for him. And when one day he didn’t see me, I thought he chose to be with Rika. And that… was my biggest mistake.”

He could never predict this could have happened to Saeran. He has so much faith in Rika that he left this boy under her care. While V was watching Luciel, he failed to even check in with Saeran and it didn’t matter whether he was with Rika at that time, his common sense failed to even ask a simple question, “How is Saeran?”

So in the end, nothing had changed.

“But now you’re here.”  

MC’s voice once again cuts off his self-loathing train of thinking. V gapes at her in astonishment.

Her speech was fast and hurried but emphasizes on every word. “Sure, you weren’t there when he needed you the most. There’s nothing that could change that past and the solid mistake you made. But!--” she catches herself when it dawned on her the increasing loudness of her tone then proceeds in a hushed voice, “But you’re here, _now._ And I’m here too. We can both do this. We can both help him, _together_.”

She finishes with her expression yielding full determination, her eyes shining in blind faith towards him.

V’s thoughts of begrudging himself left his mind and was filled by growing increments of hope. He couldn’t resist the way this woman looked up to him so he believes her. He cannot undo his past but now he has this chance to at least make up for it.

He now stands on a new ground. V once thought he could at least help MC escape and try to persuade Saeran to leave. But now he sets on stone that he _will_ , not try, do everything for MC and Saeran to leave together and escape Rika’s clutches.

“I agree with you.” He finally replies after a moment of silence. “First, I’ll do the best I can to get you both out. Then, the RFA will surely take care of you from then on.”

MC exhales a sigh of relief and speaks too eagerly,  “That’s great, V! All of us would escape together and--” then her breath hitched as it finally came to her what all V just said.

“You...you’re not coming with us, are you?” She asks hesitantly, hoping that this was just a misunderstanding from her part.

V confirms instead of denying, “No, I am not.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Too shocked to say anything, she parts her mouth then closes it.  She had a lot in mind however when she opens up to speak she merely asks, “Why?”

V hung his head solemnly, he already knew his resolve wouldn’t be enough for her. She was that kind of person. “Someone has to stay, to keep her from getting to you.”

“No!” She shakes her head too quickly then takes in a breath, “Are you sacrificing yourself? V, that isn’t the solution. You know that it isn’t. You can’t do this alone. We need you to be with us”

Her speech ends with a final conviction, “We’ll escape, _together_.”

He knew MC is the kind who never leaves another person behind. That’s already given on how much dedication she had for Saeran. And for that, he finds it beautiful. It gives him some sort of hope for Rika, which is why he had to stay. He started this mess, he should be the one to end it.

As if her intending bullet of common sense to get through was ricocheted and dismissed, V says with his lips curled to a sad smile, “I can see why Saeran is so enamored by you. You have your own light that will draw away his darkness.”

Her eyes widen in disbelief yet again on what he just said, too taken aback to even form the right words. But as her shock emerged, it was soon replaced by a new resolve evident on her features.

She deeply denies with urgency, “No, that’s not it. The only person who can draw away his darkness is himself. The only person who can save him is himself!” She was making wild gestures to herself and Saeran to emphasize her point, “I’m just here to show him that he had that freedom, that he had that choice in the first place!”

She looks away for a moment and sneers intending for someone else, “He isn’t just some tool that you can bend to your own will and imagination or an object of misplaced affection,” then glares back at V in pure accusation, “ He isn’t your muse or inspiration to make you feel better either!”

Then she quickly glances back at Saeran before looking at V again, “He’s his own person who makes good and bad decisions but he doesn’t even realize that because...because…”

Her chest heaving due to her hurried protests, MC finally realizes she was breathless. She ceases momentarily to catch her breath but she persists on continuing even as she’s whispering, “So if you’re using Saeran as an excuse or as some kind of false hope to make that woman realize what she’s doing is wrong then…”

She pauses once again but this time it isn’t because she failed to breathe properly, her emotions finally climbed up to her throat. Her eyes already glistening of tears to be shed but she croaks out her sentence despite the constrict in her voice, “ I..don’t know the full story..but he’s….been a victim for a long time now. And it so sad to see that he doesn’t even know that he’s so much more.”

As soon as she ended her last sentence, the tears freely fell from her eyes, not holding them back anymore. She sobs quietly for a moment. V doesn’t make any movement towards her and she appreciates that. But she knows she isn’t done with her task to get her message through him.

She sniffs, wiping her tears away and looks up to lock her eyes with his.   

There’s a heavy weight behind her gaze, pleadingly, she says slowly, “For now, don't use yourself for me, the RFA or especially for that _woman_. Just for now, do this for him.” V tore his gaze away to stare at the boy in mind, he listens carefully as she continues. “If you truly care about him, just think only about him for a moment. About all the great things Saeran _will_ _be_.”

And here he was, stuck in excruciating moment to ponder on.

Possibly, V should be viewing unconditional love in another way.

He was physically in the room yet he submerged himself with the memories that resumed playing from before. He sees his mother encouraging him, giving him praises and supporting him to the best she can. He sees missed opportunities  to reach the skies and dive oceans due to stubborness. He sees grief and lost. The memory fades away but the feelings would always linger.

V lets himself back to the present. He was still facing Saeran. If anything is genuine about V is that how much he is fond of the boy. The certain affection he had when he was teaching him with his eager eyes, the pride that swells in him when he learns and makes discoveries and when he sometimes unknowingly teaches V lessons, the anxiousness he had for his safety and, the general love and care he had for Saeran’s well-being.

Rika did say V was becoming the father Saeran never had. And for once, she might have said something true, and he believes it with his heart.

V wants to see Saeran with the sky and flowers again. He wants to see him smiling as he finally reunites his brother. He wants to offer them his life just for them to finally live the chance of _living_. Most importantly, V selfishly wants to surround himself in that small circle of contentment. He wants to see himself caring, helping, encouraging and loving them by their side. He only sees happiness and love. And this churning feeling of hope would stay constant within him.

He doesn’t know how long has he been silent. MC is still staring at him, visibly scared of his yet reply. He shouldn’t make the woman wait any longer. A reassuring smile spread across his face, “Thank you for making me realize on what’s truly important right now.” He dips his head in Saeran’s direction. Her breath hitched and her eyes widen.

“We’ll all escape together then we’ll need the help of RFA.”  V continues, and she nods eagerly in agreement while tears were forming on the corner of her eyes.

“So first, we must plan our escape.”  V knows he would leave someone else behind in order to do this.

But filled in unadulterated hope, he inwardly decides to give one last chance to have a talk with her  to change her mind.

.

.

.

.

Without both participants realizing how loud they were during this whole scene, a certain pair of ears had already been conscious enough to listen at one point in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why the fck did V made the "unconditional love" his MOTHER had for him romantic. Like bruh, Saeran was there. Yeah sure he wouldnt meet the boy werent for Rika but like he spent a lot his time with Saeran???? He never once thought,, wow???is this what being a parent feels like??????is this how my own mother felt like???? how much love this had????
> 
> ??????? like V come on


End file.
